This invention relates to a windsock of the type installed at airports for indicating wind direction to pilots.
Windsocks generally comprise a tapered tube of flexible material with a large opening at one end and a smaller opening at an opposite end. The tube is attached to a frame in turn rotatably supported on a vertical post for rotation about a vertical axis in accordance with wind direction. In conventional windsocks, the speed of the wind is roughly indicated by the extent to which to the windsock is inflated by the prevailing wind.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved windsock of the above-described type.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a windsock with means for enhancing visual detection of the windsock and of an angular orientation of the windsock about an axis of rotation.
Yet another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a windsock with improved means for indicating wind speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a windsock with water drainage elements.